comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Guardians of the Galaxy #17: 26 Aug 2009 Current Issue :Guardians of the Galaxy #18: 23 Sep 2009 Next Issue :Guardians of the Galaxy #19: 28 Oct 2009 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Guardians of the Galaxy #18 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Guardians of the Galaxy #17 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects #1-6. "Back-to-back Annihilation wars have weakened the boundaries of our universe. Dark gods and monsters are seeping through the cracks, reigning horror upon those still reeling from the recent calamities. In the face of terror, who stands to defend a desperate universe? Star-Lord and his squad of butt-kickers — the modern day Guardians of the Galaxy!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133267 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. "A new line-up! And Star-Lord... missing! The shocking revelations made at the end of their Secret Invasion adventure have ripped the team apart! Is there anyone left to continue the task of guarding the galaxy?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139826 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects #13-19. "The guns of the Kree and the Shi'Ar have thundered — and there will hell to pay! Star-Lord’s Guardians spring into desperate action in an attempt to stop the planet-shattering battle, but will either side listen? If they don’t, the walls of the galaxy will disintegrate!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141278 - (forthcoming, December 2009) Trade Paperbacks *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects #1-6. "Back-to-back Annihilation wars have weakened the boundaries of our universe. Dark gods and monsters are seeping through the cracks, reigning horror upon those still reeling from the recent calamities. In the face of terror, who stands to defend a desperate universe? Star-Lord and his squad of butt-kickers — the modern day Guardians of the Galaxy!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133380 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. "If the Guardians have broken up, who will save the galaxy from the Church of Universal Truth, the Badoon and King Blastaar? First there was the cosmos saving. Then there was the betrayal. Now there's the breakup. As Star-Lord's squad head off on their own pursuits, a universe of innocents asks, 'Where are our Guardians?' Fear not, helpless citizen of the stars, for a new team has risen and they are ready to put a beat down on any bad guys bent on destruction! These new Guardians include the brew-slurping Bug; the time-lost Major Victory, Gamora, the green-skinned assassin with mental issues; and an angry walking tree named Groot - all led by Rocket Raccon, a talking mammal with his raygun set on a hair-trigger. Just as the sabers begin rattling in the War of Kings, outer space's elite cadre of saviors has seen better days. Feel guarded now?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133399 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Dan Abnett & Andy Lanning. Pencils: Paul Pelletier. Publishing History First published in 2008. A previous Guardians of the Galaxy series was published for 62 issues from 1990 to 1995. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Guardians of the Galaxy #19: 28 Oct 2009 :Guardians of the Galaxy #20: 25 Nov 2009 :Guardians of the Galaxy #21: 23 Dec 2009 :Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2 Premiere HC: 23 Dec 2009 News & Features * 06 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18710 Breaking Up is Hard to Do: DnA Talk Guardians of the Galaxy] * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080625-GuardiansGalaxy03.html DnA: Whose Shield Was That? Guardians of the Galaxy Secrets] * 06 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080606-FBGuardiansGalaxyv1.html Friday Flashback: Guardians of the Galaxy] * 21 May 2008 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=1339 Inside Look: Guardians of the Galaxy #1] * 14 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Rocket Raccoon, Groot * 13 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Drax & Gamora * 12 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Quasar * 09 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Adam Warlock * 08 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Star-Lord * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16080 NYCC: DnA talk Nova & Guardians of the Galaxy tie-ins to Secret Invasion] * 28 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148414 Bill Rosemann Talks Guardians of the Galaxy] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13039 DnA + Pelletier + Rosemann on Guardians of the Galaxy] * 12 Feb 2008 - [http://comics.ign.com/articles/851/851643p1.html Guardians of the Galaxy Cover Reveal] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Super-Hero